fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Tachibana Chou
is the second Cure to appear in the series, Rainbow! Pretty Cure. She has a boyish personality but cares about her friends. She is Akari's best friend however they disagree in many things. Her Cure form is . Appearance Chou has long, brown hair. Her eyes, are in light orange. She wears a summer dress in the color of orange and a brooch to transform into. In her uniform she wears a white shirt and pants instead of a dress. As Cure Orange her hair changes into the color of light orange as her eyes and puts orange bows in the ponytails. Her uniform is short and has ribbons around it, she has a large ribbon in the back of the uniform and she has orange bows in the shoes. Personality Chou is boyish, and is most making fun of people, though she gets softer after she becomes a Cure, when having to protect people. Chou is shown to be careless, though that is a points wrong, as she is sweet, and wants to protect people with her life. When meeting new people, Chou gives them nicknames, but at points she messes up with it, and causes people to give her more worse names. If becoming serious, Chou doesn't know how to act to it, one being when seeing her father after many years, and ending up to the point on asking Midori's roommate for tips. History (in-series) Origin Childhood When Chou was 6 years old she first met Akari on a park, and it was Chou's first friend, and soon best friend. Because Chou could not make manny friends, because her parents moved much, Akari's parents, decided to stay with Chou's family on Rainbow Town. As time passed, the girls then were starting to separate and turned older. One day, when Chou was in fourth grade, Chou had a accident as she hit a tree with the bicycle, despite of getting hurt and going to the hospital, Akari's parents then decided to move to a new place, and Chou's father left and went to China as he was a buisness man. Chou was lonely and stuck with her mother. (RPC02) Meeting Akari again After two years had passed, and Chou appeared to be in the same school with Akari and met again. Since that day on the girls reunited together, and then the other friends of Akari, Aoi, and Maemi, became her friends. (RPC02) Learning about Pretty Cure, and becoming a Cure After the life with friends, Chou makes debut on the series when her, and Akari meet on the street to go together in school, while Akari had been searching for the next Cure, and though it was Chou, because of Kora. Akari then became brave and showed Chou, and told her about Pretty Cure. Chou thinking that it was not true, refused along with telling them that she had no attenetion on becoming one, and went away. After it was time to leave the school, Chou, and Akari heard screaming as it was Maemi whom's soul's was taken. Seeing it, Chou got suprised as it was true, and her friend, Akari was Cure Red. As they Cure Red was struggling with the Kurokage, Chou borrowed power, to become a Pretty Cure. However, after also failing a mysterious Cure showed up, as she healed Maemi, and defeated the Kurokage, much to Chou, and Akari's shock, they left, however Maemi looked out for her.(RPC03) Finding the remaining Cures The mysterious Cure, and Cure Yellow After one hour without Maemi being home, Chou decides to go with Akari and look for Maemi before anything might have happened to her. Meanwhile, Maemi was chasing the mysterious Cure, who saved her, and wanted to ask if she could become one like her, or an apprentice. Later on, the mysterious Cure de-transforms and then is chased by Maemi, until she finds her, and have a discussion together while eating donuts on Sweet Donut Stand. Meanwhile, Chou, and Akari, along with Kora try to find many things where Maemi has been. Soon, Chou imiates the whole scene which they saw before Maemi went to chase the Cure, and with Akari's knowlidge, they find that she has ran to find the mysterious Cure, and find out she has went northeast. The girls go on, until spoting three ways, the girls try to separate but with Akari having no phon to call Chou, they decide to not separate, however for Akari's luck who found Maemi's mud footprints, they decide to head straight, and run as having only one hour left. Meanwhile, Midori, and Maemi still talk, until Maemi spots Tenma up in the sky. Tenma heads near them, and Midori prepares to attack, however stops as Maemi tells that she will show what she is, and wants to become an apprentice, or Cure. Later on, Akari, and Chou appear bravely, and threat Tenma that he has to go on them first, an transform, revealing their Cure forms to Tenma, Midori, and Maemi. Still on a pinch, then Tenma freezes Red, and Orange, leaving Midori, and Maemi isolated. Midori prepares to transform, however finds out she has run out of power, and cannot tranform. Tenma, finding this out then creates four Kurokages to despair Maemi, however Midori tries to not let it happen, and become on their side. Soon, Tenma then puts Midori ino sleep, thinking she was too boring. Maemi then finds herself alone, and Tenma violently removes Maemi's given braclet by Midori, Maemi soon finds herself to resist on falling on despair, causing her to become a Pretty Cure. Kora appears later on, and gives her the transformation device, and Maemi transforms into Cure Yellow. She then uses the powers to wake the Midori, and also to melt Red, and Orange and succeeds, and begin to fight again, and destroy the Kurokages, but for Tenma, Cure Green claims she cannot do it with other people's help, causing Cure Green to fight alone, but later on Tenma dissapears. (RPC04 ''and ''RPC05) Cure Blue Movie Appearances ''Rainbow! Pretty Cure: Idols on the Loose! Adventures in Rainbow Town Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever! Even though the movie is released four years after the series' release, in the movie, the girls remain with the same powers, and also same ages. At the movie, Chou appeared to be the same as in the series, and often got scolded by her friends because throwing balls and calling them " ". In the movie, Chou had minor lines, and mainly got in trouble, along with her friends. As the movie went on, Chou paired up with Tomoru Kietsu, another Cure Orange, later on the girls do Super Orange Light, which could wound Shadow Fuzen. In the end, Chou ended the movie by hitting Daisy on the head, and later on ends up being chased by Daisy. Cure Orange '"The encouraging, orange light! Cure Orange!"' 励みに、オレンジ色の光！オレンジプリキュア！ ''Hagemi ni, orenji shoku no hikari! Kyua Orenji! Cure Orange '(オレンジを治す ''Kyua Orenji) is Chou's alter ago. Cure Orange has the power light and sunshine. Transformation Chou's first transformation appeared in episode three, where she got the power of becoming a Cure. She needs, Colorful Catch, to transform and also needs to say the phrase, Pretty Cure, Rainbow Light!, along with Ortiel. Attacks Rainbow! Pretty Cure * is her individual attack, which is powerful. * is not much of an attack, but it is only used to enter the person's soul, to destroy its inner shadow. The attack is not just used by her, but also her friends. ** is the phrase, and attack in order to defeat the inner shadow's within someone's soul. Though, if the attack doesn't work, and goes wrong, the Catch would say "Mis-mis-take..." and Cure Orange would suddenly leave the person's soul, and de-transform. Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure Movies * is an attack done with Tomoru Kietsu, another Cure Orange. This attack only appeared on, Pretty Cure Rainbow Stars: Miracle Friends Forever!. Items *Colorful Catch *Starlight Sticks - She shares hers with Cure Yellow. Quotes * **Chou's expression, after she figures out that her friend's want to disrupt her from her ideas, or when her friends are trying to say something to her. * *Chou's first presentation/introduction as Cure Orange while confronting a enemy for the first time. Relationships Akane Akari Akari, and Chou are best friends since children, Akari, and Chou yet share many ideas, and are always together at some point. They first met on a park, and soon become really good friends, and yet Akari's parents decided to stay on the town because of Akari, and Chou's friendship. Ki Maemi Chou treats Maemi as a nice friend, however because of being shy Maemi does not talk much to her. Takiyama Midori Chou, and Midori have a big rivalty between them. Starting from Midori's roommate, and her annoyance, to Chou's wild attitude. They both cannot agree on something, even coming into group plans. Chou often annoys her by calling her meaning that she is the girl who predicts the future, or the girl who actually can remeber the past really good. Seeking calling her Mikomi-chan, Midori, and her roommate often call her , meaning she is a punishment, and yet fitting her because of Midori's roommate, often refers to Chou as a "punishment from life". Mizu Aoi Chou often is comforted with Aoi, when missions, because Aoi is quiet at times, Chou tries to make her talk, and gets Aoi to get spoiled at times. Kora Kora, an Chou don't share a big relationship, but helps Chou remind what is the best. Kora at points thinks that Chou is too depressive, yet nervous at most points, which appears to be right for her. Chou, who appears to be the most agressive of the team, always gets the chance to hold Kora during an attack. Tachibana Taiyo Taiyo is the busy, and the "far-away" father, who lives in China because of a buisness job. Chou yet worries, and misses Taiyo more than everyone else. Chou demands that she saw her father for the last time when she was 11, yet being 5 years without him, as the series go on, Taiyo reappears after 5 years, and invites Chou, and her mother on coming to China for a trip, as they try to go, Chou, Taiyo, and Odayaka are later caught at a Kurokage incident. Taiyo later finds out that Chou is also Cure Orange, but keeping it secret, with Odayaka. Tachibana Odayaka Odayaka is the sweet, patient, and worried mother of Chou. She is often worried for her family, and yet is patent. Odayaka misses her husband, like Chou. When she was young, it was said that she used to be a really good player on soccer, passing out that talent to Chou. Etymology ''Tachibana ''(橘) means "Wild Orange". ''Chou ''(蝶) means "Butterfly". *If you put them together as the last name first, it would sound like, "Wild Orange Butterfly". Songs Park Romi, Chou's seiyuu, has sang image songs for Chou, and also at points bonus ones. *Fire My Heart! Duets *Friendship is Power (Along with Akari) *Bitter Rivals (Along with Midori) *Over the Rainbow (Along with Akari, Maemi, Midori, and Aoi) Nicknames Throughout the series, the girls, and the other characters have put different nicknames for Chou. * is the nickname which Akari has used to Chou. She uses this, when she is annoying, or is the point mean, and making fun of people. Daidai means bitter orange, by bitter meaning Chou's attitude, while orange as she loves the color orange. * is the nickname which Maemi used on Chou on times when she makes up ideas, but are completely off-topic. Sometimes, the girls call her "Guuguu" at short. * is the nickname which Midori, and along with her roommate use on Chou. Choubatsu means punishment, and as Midori's roommate said she was a "punishment from life". Notes *Chou's voice actress, Park Romi is most known for voicing boy characters, and female who are tomboys. Some of the characters for voicing are, Temari from Naruto ''and ''Naruto: Shippuden, Syrup/Amai Shiroh from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''GoGo!. *Chou's live-action actress, Yamamoto Hikaru is most known for playing Narumi Akiko from Kamen Rider W. '' **''At some point, Narumi Akiko shares many similarites with Chou. **Also Hikaru's birthday is one day after Renbutsu Misako's birthday, who plays Mizu Aoi/Cure Blue on live-action. Trivia *Chou is the 5th Cure to have orange-like as a theme color, after Natsuki Rin/Cure Rouge, Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine, Shirabe Ako/Cure Muse, Hino Akane/Cure Sunny, and Yotsuba Alice/Cure Rosetta. **While for an pure orange color, Chou is the second after Hino Akane/Cure Sunny who share only the orange color. *Chou, and Akari are the only Cures to share the same power, being fire, however except fire, Akari also has the power of love. *Chou shares many traits with Hino Akane/Cure Sunny. **They share the same theme color. **They share the same power, which is fire, and sunshine. **Chou's friendship with Akari, is similar with Miyuki and Akane. **Chou's personality towards Maemi, is similar with Yayoi and Akane. *Her birthday is on July 21st. Category:Orange Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Cures Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure Category:Rainbow! Pretty Cure characters Category:Miracle Heart! Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Coco